


Disturbances

by gryvon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski receives a call at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbances

He gets the call just before midnight. It's forwarded through dispatch and Shelly the dispatch officer is obviously trying hard not to laugh as she transfers the call to him.

"Hello?" John Stilinski asks with a growing feeling of trepidation.

"John." It's Amanda Paulson, his neighbor. Her voice is full of mirth.

"Amanda. What can I do for you?"

"It's about your son."

John sighs. "What did he do now?"

Amanda stifles a laugh. "It's not so much what..." She pauses. "That Hale boy is over again and, well, there's been a bit of noise from the house. Some banging. I think a howl. Sounds like he's been having a grand old time."

John raises a hand to his face and bites back a second sigh. He knows exactly what Amanda is implying. She always implies the same thing, not that he can blame her when Derek keeps getting caught climbing in his son's bedroom window. He knows – well, he thinks he knows – that what Stiles and Derek are really doing is likely much more innocent but he can't help but wonder sometimes.

That is a conversation he never intends to have with his son. Ever.

"I'll tell him to keep it down," John says.

"Thank you," Amanda says. "Have a good night."

"You too. Good night."

He gives Stiles a good ten minutes before he calls. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
